metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hellkaiserryo12
This page is manually archived. Archives: 1, 2, 3 New Skin Hello, My name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Gaming Team - I was wondering if you would be curious in receiving a new skin/main page for the upcoming release of Metroid: Other M. I contacted you first about this because you are the admin with the second most edits, so if I should ask someone else please let me know. Thanks. - Wagnike2 17:47, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Hello Nic, I think that I speak for the community when I say that any new skin would be a great contribution. I'm not sure if you are aware but our current skin is fairly new itself. Regarding the implementation of the skin, I don't really know too much about wikia code etc. I think it would be a good idea to refer to Fastlizard4, he is the main beaurocrat here and I think might be a better help than me. You may also want to talk to RAN1, who is very knowledgable about formatting techniques. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:35, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Infinite Block To do an infinite block, choose other, then type "infinite". The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 14:04, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :Thankyou, I had been typing indefinate but that didn't work. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 14:06, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Thats the problem. Indefinite doesn't have an "a". :P The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 14:19, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::: :S So would it work if I spelt it correctly then? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 14:21, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Looking at the recent changes, yes. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 14:25, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Walrus Wiki Rofl you made edits there? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 01:52, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, they were desperatley in need of a lolrus page. lmao. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 01:53, June 26, 2010 (UTC) : :Thank you for your contributions to Wikiwalrus. You were the first person (other than myself) to make an edit on the site. I appreciate the help, and yes, we DID desperately need a lolrus article. Phaz-Ing info Hi Hellkaiserryo12, I noticed that you recently deleted the trivia section on the Phaz-Ing article. After a bit thinking, I am now certain you did the right thing, despite my initial disagreement with it. I was one of the contributors who unfortunatly turned the trivia section into a huge speculation thing after constant disagreement with a certain KiHunter. Though I would like, if possible, to add a very small sentence in the article that makes reference to the uncanny resemblance between Phaz-Ings and Inglets, exactly like the one(s) you can see on the Inglet article. It would be a neutral reference, and nothing more. I feel that the similarities between those two creatures is too great to leave the article as it is without making a note of it, especially when the Template: Ing , contains both of those creatures in it. I obviously won't post my personal opinions and 'evidence' to prove the connection between said creatures (a mistake i did before). (Latinlingo 04:17, June 28, 2010 (UTC)) :Hi LatinLingo, thanks for being so open minded. We have a lot of users here (even some admins) who think that any info they add must stay no matter what. I did remove that section because it was basically just speculation: theories etc. While you may touch upon these things in articles, having large "trivia" theories isn't good for the wiki. By all means, post your theories on forums and User talk spaces. I too am interested in theories regarding the Ing, 'm not just an administrative monster, you know! I think that it is important to note the similarities between the species though, as this is obvious (and most likely intentional, given the name). So adding a sentence or two regarding that would be just fine. Thanks again for being unbaised in this matter. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:25, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Ingame Rips? Hello, I was wondering how you managed to rip the model files from the Metroid Prime games? I've seen the images you've uploaded that are ingame-rips. :I didn't rip those images myself. I merely found them on a forum where they had been posted. The majority have been uploaded, but if you are interested there are still some ones left. The link is on the third archive of my talk page. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 14:39, July 3, 2010 (UTC) lol subpage? Some IP made a subpage of your user page called "lol", which has info on Aliens. They said they were you. Was that really you who made it? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 14:49, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah that was me. It was for school, I didn't have a memory stick and me and my work partner needed accesses to the work. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:18, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Rooms August 31/Sept. 2/3 is fast approaching. We have over 75 room article red links left. As you know, you and I are making these as fast as we can. However, I would like to ask if you could make them a little faster, and I will try to do the same. Thanks, --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 01:54, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, I agree. But it'd be better to add lots of content rather than just creating barebones room articles. (I understand that your'e not necessarily doing this, just it's a good target for when making rooms). I have been on work experience all last and this week, so I'm very tired and haven't been able to edit much. I will try and make as many rooms as possible to a high standard next week. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:50, July 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Logbook First, I did discuss it. Look in the shoutbox. Second, I don't see how you read the links unless you have beyond perfect vision or highlighted it. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 01:05, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Shoutbox, what? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:01, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Go up top, click on More and Manage Widgits. Add the shoutbox. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 21:38, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::It'd probably be better to discuss this on the relevant talk page. And there really isn't any point in changing every single link when you could minorly edit the template itself. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:17, July 14, 2010 (UTC) A Few Things... First off, as per your discussion on Wikitroid's Shout-Box, I don't really understand what the problem is with Ex discussing the link color issue on there. Jul ' ''It'd be nice if you could discuss this in a more public place. Umm, what? The Shout Box is actually even more public than IRC. You don't even have to leave Wikitroid to use it...? Now with that being said, what you did with Exterminator's edits to the Logbook template is getting close to warring. First thing, you used the Rollback feature on a good faith edit. Second thing, the post you made on Ex's Talk: "It would have been much better to discuss this before adding link colouring to the infoboxes on individual articles. I thought that it looked legible anyway, so there wasn't really a point. Minorly changing the colour of the template could also help. HellKaiserryo12ADMIN (Talk•Contribs) 18:15, July 13, 2010 (UTC)" ...is not discussing-before-doing. The only thing that post does is tells Ex that you are undoing his edits, that isn't discussion. And within that post, you make the hypocritical remark, "It would have been much better to discuss this before adding link colouring to the infoboxes on individual articles," when you did not discuss the reverting of those edits. And when you say things like, "I thought that it looked legible anyway, so there wasn't really a point," says quite clearly that, apparently, the only thing that matters is that '''you understand and can read the template. Which I find to be a bit, umm, tyrannical? Or better yet, you-thinking-that-your-thoughts-on-something-are-divine-mandate. I don't mean for this post to sound as harsh as it does, but that's pretty irrelevant in my opinion, which of course means nothing unless you think it is, right? At any rate, you get my point, and yes, I'm a dick. On another note, though it is, I admit, a bit late. Watch the remarks, the summary on your Contribs/RC is a bit, ridiculous: "18:19, July 13, 2010 (hist) (diff) Gandrayda ‎ (F***ING HELL. IF YOU ARE GOING TO PATROL A PAGE BE BOTHERED TO CORRECT THE EDIT YOU STUPID ADMIN)" Thanks, [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something really scary? (New Forums!)]] 17:01, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :My point about the discussion of Link colouring was that the shout box feature limits conversation. Users can not write long or reasonably lengthed posts, without making new ones. Plus on talk pages the discussion is more relevant to the topic itself and promotes more public conversations. I didn't mention the use of IRC anyway, that was compared to the shout box by Exterminator. And on the topic of tyrannical behaviour, I'm not the one who's going round giving admins a talking to. That's three of us now isn't it? Seems like your'e making it your duty to point out flaws and mistakes. Hey, pehaps you should de-sysop me too, before I annoy the rest of the community too much as well. And well done on putting yourself down in your own post too, what a great ploy to bring a stop to the other person's argument against your behavoir. On a last note, the comment I made on the summary of my edit was (however ridiculously agressive) a valid point. Admins should correct edits as well as patrol them. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''HellKaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:06, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, umm, my job is to point out flaws, give admins lashings and jump on people for doing things incorrectly or wrongly, especially when the community has a problem with it. If you think that me doing things such as those is being tyrannical, then I suggest you think really hard about what separates you and I (admin & b'crat). My point being that I really don't give a damn what you think of me, the matter is that I am doing what I am supposed to do, the way that best suits the community and it's consensus as a whole. And what exactly is that business about desysopping you? Hah, if you want to make it necessary then yeah, I pretty much will. I have no problem with employing that tactic as a disciplinary action toward administrators on a regular basis if necessary, as has been made rather clear. Long story short, my job is to keep you sysops from doing little stupid things like this, for obvious reasons. You need to serious figure that out. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something really scary? (New Forums!)]] 21:19, July 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: Question Tehcnically, no. However, technically, we can claim Fair Use under U.S. Copyright Law and upload it anyway, although maybe you shouldn't do this since we don't restrict usage of copyrighted images (like Wikipedia does). I might be able to give you a better answer if you provide me with a link to the image in question. --[[User:FastLizard4|'''FastLizard4]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 07:19, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Hmm. Technically, you can upload them here, but I wouldn't, since there was a specific request not to, they're not from an official Nintendo source, and they have a rather obtrusive logo/watermark on them. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 10:03, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Models What was the site where they came from? The link is no longer on your talk page archive. I'd like to get a rip of ULF 6's model and find out the file name. --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 00:10, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Is this it? http://www.emutalk.net/archive/index.php/t-32712.html [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 00:15, August 4, 2010 (UTC) No, it was a much better looking site than that. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 00:17, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Do you mean the one with all the renders on the page in Gmod? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 00:21, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::The ones against the blue background that people mistakenly thought were ripped by you (such as Phazon Suit) --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 00:23, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Managed to track them down. Here you go: http://www.facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=675662&page=1 [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 00:31, August 4, 2010 (UTC) the Rendezvous Location Hi Hellkaiserryo12, I was wondering about somthing. In Metroid Prime 3 when Samus wakes up after her coma and gets her mission from AU 242, after she goes to her ship 242 calls her again saying that the Olympus is moving to the Rendezvous Location. What is the Rendezvous Location exactly, and should we make an article about it (because I see that we don't have one for it)? Metroid Master 21:13, August 11, 2010 (UTC) On the topic of images. I would like to reopen discussions about what images should be allowed on wikitroid: specifically, images that pertain to real life matters...such as earth. If you are willing to talk, I'd like to present my argument on either of our talk pages or on IRC. --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 14:18, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :As a matter of fact, I did want to talk. The reason for wanting to talk is above this message. [[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 20:02, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Patrol Can you, like, help me? There isn't much, but I'm sick of doing it all myself. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 00:06, August 17, 2010 (UTC) About factual information. Hi Hellkaiserryo12. I'd like to continue discussing a bit about (in general) factual information on this website. I chose to avoid posting this on Beta8's talk page because I'd like to avoid turning that page into a heated/angered, or simply overloaded discussion (something that can be seen in so many other pages). One of your posts mentioned that my contributions in which i mention Beta8 might have been planned to be fought in the Phendrana drifts, was complete speculation, and that the wikia should only present factual information. Unfortunatly, the reality is that this wikia is riddled with what you consider as speculation, and yet so many of them have been left in their respective articles for SO long, untouched, and many of them, in my honest opinion, are far more farfetched than my recent theory. Such examples can be seen in the Wrecked Ship's article, in which it explicitly mentions that the Etecoons and Dachoras may have very well been able to escape Zebes through the use of activating the Wrecked Ship itself! Another highly speculative theory is the US 1's origin, in which for a VERY long time, was believed to be excrements caused by Metroids; this (i think) is still in the article itself to this day. These are theories that are, quite frankly, farfetched. Unfortunatly, even the classic final battle between Mother Brain and Samus has been put into question by Dazuro: it is never explicitly said that Samus's Hyper Beam belonged to Mother Brain. How can we be sure that Mother Brain's weapon was transfered to Samus? Judging by your post on Beta8, the Pirate leader's weapon being transfered to Samus would be considered as complete speculation! (I'd suggest taking a look at the talk page to see what i mean). However, the Hyper Beam theory is part of, what i'd call,' acceptable speculation'; in other words, that make sense because of logical reasons. The Hyper Beam once belonging to Mother Brain theory is backed for the simple reason that both Samus and the Brain shoot rainbow colored lasers. Another example of acceptable speculation is the Mecha Ridley and Meta Ridley connection. It has been mentioned in the articles that the former may very well be the prototype to the latter because of their similar weaknesses, as well as they are both mechanical Ridleys and because of their order of appearance (Mecha Ridley, highly incomplete model, was chronologically created before Meta Ridley, the more advanced and true resurrected Ridley). This is a theory that can, and should be mentioned in the article(s) because it is logical, despite not being factual information. Unfortunatly, there are theories that, while i like very much, may not be part of acceptable speculation because of lack of....evidence i'd say (i've recently tried to back the next one though). It has been mentioned that Berserker Knights and Lords are possibly the result of continued research on Project Helix, making them descendants of Elite and Omega Pirates. Its very interesting, but lacking to back it up i suppose. But surprisingly, it has been left in the articles for a long time as well! A look at the Metroid Prime (creature)'s page shows all possible explanations behind its origins. A lot of it is speculation, but people find it acceptable, since there is a whole section dedicated in explaining every possibility behind its creation. Another acceptable theory is in the Wrecked Ship itself, in which i wrote that the vessel may have belonged to the Chozo since it is filled with Statues and items. I can tell you right now that my theory on Beta8 being possibly intended for Phendrana Drifts was not an idea that came out of the blue. Let me present you several creatures that can be found in Phendrana Drifts: Baby Sheegoth, Sheegoth, Ice Burrower, Crystallite, Flickerbat, Glider, Ice Beetle, Ice Parasite, Ice Shriekbat. Thardus. Do you know what they all have in common? They are either blue, or have crystals/ice covering their bodies, or a combination of both these things (Thardus, with the effects of the environment, turns quite blue). Beta8 has both blue skin color and has crystals/ice covering his body. This seems, honestly, like logical reasoning for believing Beta8 may have been intended for Phendrana Drifts no? The reason i avoided mentioning all of this in the article was because it would take a WHOLE lot of space. It has recently come to my attention that the creature's name file has the word ICE in it as well(!). I admit defeat when it comes to my theory on its size; it is pure speculation to confirm that it was at least several sizes taller than Samus simply because it is hunched (i am in the wrong on that one). There are so many interesting (backed), and awful(unbacked), theories/speculations that exist on this wikia, but ultimately, they are left for the reader's interpretation to decide whether or not they believe in it. You, yourself, once backed me up on a theory, and i was grateful that you did. You said on the Beta8 talk page that opinions can change. I dont know how strict you might have become when it comes to theories and speculation, but if you are really dead set on getting rid of EVERY single speculation (no matter how logical they might seem) and only presenting factual information, then you, and other admins who share your point of view, have alot of work to do. I suggest starting with the very first article ever created in this wikia and chronological follow all the way to the last created page. I anxiously await your response. Btw, if you find this post takes unecessary space, feel free to delete it. (Latinlingo 17:56, August 17, 2010 (UTC)). Ok, the reason I removed the part about the Phendrana Drifts was because it had been added to the category, Phendrana Drifts. To be honest, I really should have read it better. Because I can see your pattern now about the creature being an Ice Boss. However, because it had been put in that category it made it seem like it was definatley in that location, whereas it could have been fought anywhere. (Though I admit, Phendrana Drifts seems most likely). I thought it was too early to be adding suggestions like this before we even had confirmation it was in the game. Which we still don't have. I am considering nominating the page for deletion, based on my previous argument. I would like to see more people contribute to the discussion, or express an intrest in it, however. On the topic of the wiki being rife with speculation, I am a bit divided. I want to mention again that the reason for my removal of the ones on Beta8 was partially fuelled by my view that the subject's canonicity is questionable, so therefore shouldn't be allowed any sort of speculation (I'll admit that seems, now, very stupid). The other cases you mentioned seem to have been overlooked, simply because the theories sound logical, or because people have focused on other sections in the article, perhaps because of their length. e.g. Metroid Prime. I know myself what I would consider a suggestion (like the Berserkers being a continuation of the Elite Pirate program), and what would be a speculative theory (like the Etecoons and Dachoras). Unfortunatley, this opinion will differ between admins/users, as we don't have set guidelines for dealing with speculation. Most people believe that speculation shouldn't be allowed, but I think small, logical suggestions should be acceptable. Please feel free to revert my removal of yout Trivia edit to Beta8, as I see it was wrong to remove it now. Sorry if that's not the best answer to your questions. I will still be campaigning against Beta8, however, as per my reasons stated in my last post. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:05, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad we were able to have this discussion and reach a calm conclusion to all this. Btw, i'd like to know (because i honestly couldnt tell from your last post) if i can put the Phendrana Drifts category in the Iceboss article? I wouldnt want to add it and realize later that i went beyond what was necessary.(Latinlingo 01:38, August 19, 2010 (UTC)) IRC Just wanted to say, that you may want to come to IRC. Just in case you wanted to quickly lend a word or anything about the new policy or any changes or anything. And we're building a fort out of chairs!! :D [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something really scary? (New Forums!)]] 19:04, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Aquasphere The name hasn't even been confirmed yet. --[[User:RoyboyX|''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 15:53, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Mdb seem to be pretty sure it's the correct name. I've put a reference up on Aquasphere's page, take a look. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:54, August 25, 2010 (UTC) My bad My bad, Hellkaiserryo12. I was just trying to add captions. I guess I wasn't thinking that there would be rules >.<* *smacks forehead* :Never mind, we all make mistakes. I remember I used to upload loads of images without the correct licensing...lol. And remember to sign your posts. :3 [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 02:54, August 26, 2010 (UTC) : :Thanks. I just abhor uncaptioned images. Its like, 'ok...there is a picture here......why? what is it?' =p So, I'm gonna change that if possible. Anyways, thanks for showing me the rules and lemme see if I can get this 'signing posts' thing correct Quicksaver007 03:05, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Fanart topic Does fan art include art of users or not? Also, did you even see my earlier message on this page? --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 18:07, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :If by art of users, you mean either 1.fan art of metroid, 2. art made by users or 3. photos of users then: **#This is accepetable, remember, only images relating to Metroid in some way are acceptable. **#Yeah, if it is Metroid related. If not, no. Users are only allowed 10 fan art uploads, and they may only be displayed in user areas or forums, not articles. **#No, unless hotlinked. They are not allowed to be uploaded (except for user avatars). :Yeah, I saw your earlier message, but I didn't get round to responding, and other messages got piled on top. Sorry if it seems like I've been ignoring you. By the way, images of planets etc that are known to exist in the series, but have never had an image of them displayed in the series (like Earth) are not permitted, as they aren't Metroid related. If you want to contest this, you can make a RfC, where you can present your opinion (you probably already know this bit, though). Hope this helps you. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 23:59, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Redirects Can you delete the redirects ULF 56, Beta8 and ULF 51 (Metroid Prime)? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:36, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Categories Oh ... oops I logged out right after that blogged post! :O but I am back! I went to a place to help my "I am not a normal person" problem and It is being dealt with so my weird fights will be gone soon '':D but is the category made yet? or should I make it right now? Metroid101 22:26, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :No, it's been put on hold. I'm still supporting of it, remember to add the category "Unused Bosses and species" to your Unused Content category. In fact, if there's not that many in that category, you could swap them over. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 23:59, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I thought you were crawling under a rock... Title says it all. lol. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 13:46, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :I'm trying to avoid looking at anything Other M related. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 13:52, August 29, 2010 (UTC) IRC You gonna be on much longer? I'd like to have something to chat with. Message me with "/msg RoyboyX (insert message)" when you're on (that is, if you can) because I most likely won't be in #wikia-metroid. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 23:05, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Metroid Other M This is gonna be my first Metroid game ever, and I want to get it because it looks cool, and I love samus in SSBM and SSBB. Can anyone tell me, does Samus have all of her moves from SSBB in Metroid? And is the game worth $49.99? Mesuxelf 20:30, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Just posted on your talk page now. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:35, September 27, 2010 (UTC) : Ok thanks. Should I only post it on my page? You said If I have any Questions, ask you on your talk page Mesuxelf 20:42, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Usually, yeah, but as I'd seen you had posted on your own talk page, I thought I might as well reply there instead. Then I found out you had just posted on mine after finishing writing. Usually, just ask people on their talk pages. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:52, September 27, 2010 (UTC)